Maim MOAB
Maim MOAB is the fourth upgrade of Path 1 for the Sniper Monkey in BTD6. It allows the Sniper Monkey to temporarily stun M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, up to 3 seconds per hit, as well as deal 30 damage per hit instead of 20, plus +15 to Ceramics. It can stun all M.O.A.B. Class Bloon types except B.A.D.s, which cannot be stunned at all. Camo detection is required to stun DDTs. It costs $4250 on Easy, $5000 on Medium, $5400 on Hard, and $6000 on Impoppable. Tips *The stun times for all MOAB-class bloons (except the BAD, which cannot be stunned at all) is greatest on the weakest bloons but least on the strongest bloons. MOABs are stunned for 3 seconds, BFBs are stunned for 1.5 seconds, and ZOMGs and DDTs are stunned for 0.75 seconds. *One Monkey Knowledge called "Cheaper Maiming" will reduce the cost of Maim MOAB by $1000, regardless of difficulty. This will save a significant amount of money when spamming Maim MOABs. *On Hard Difficulty, a single 4-0-0 Sniper costs $11,020 ($5400 + $3240 + $1620 + $380 + $380 = $13,180). This could be useful when planning budget spending for CHIMPS Mode, as income generation is banned during the game. **Adding both Path 3 upgrades increases the total price per 4-0-2 Sniper to $11,880. *Similar to most Sniper Monkey upgrades, it is best to set the Maim MOAB on Strong on most occasions. On a few select cases, such as attempting to increase the stockpile of Permaspike spike piles, setting one Maim MOAB on Last ensures that one single ZOMG remains unable to reach the map until it pops into BFBs. Strategy On higher rounds, especially Rounds 85, 94, 96, 97, and 98, one single Maim MOAB can almost completely stall in place one ZOMG when set on Strong immediately to Last. This will set the ZOMG far away from the map, leaving it almost completely behind all defenses. This is extremely useful to recharge abilities or specifically synergise with Perma-Spike to create absurdly large spike piles capable of defeating dense rounds. Compared to other stalls, such as MOAB Glue, Bloon Sabotage, and Icicle Impale, Maim MOAB is only good on single-target bloons. While Maim MOAB struggles to compete in this regard, its single ZOMG stall niche is simply unmatched. While it struggles with DDTs, an Overclocked Maim MOAB will still destroy Round 90, 93 and 99. Round 95 still contains too large of a DDT rush for a Maim MOAB to handle. Version History ;7.0 Maim MOAB deals more damage (18 --> 30) ;9.0 Correctly applies stun art. No longer applies stun art to BADs. ;12.0 Maim MOAB costs less ($7000 --> $5000) Maim MOAB now deals +15 damage to Ceramics (from the Deadly Precision buff) Gallery Maim MOAB Extras.png|Three Maim MOABs with different Path 3 upgrades Screenshot 20190410-212257.jpg|Maim MOAB artwork and upgrade icon placement 2C5419E7-E33C-471D-A675-37B5BE9228EA.png|Maim MOABs stunning the MOABs IMG_3936.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 2, bottom path 3) Trivia *This upgrade is one of the only upgrade that replaces the role of a present Tier-5 upgrade of the same name that originated from BTD5. In this case, Maim MOAB replaces the role of Cripple MOAB. **The only other upgrade to (currently) do so is Snowstorm, replacing the role once done by Absolute Zero. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades